There are known (i) an exposure control device of the type in which the shutter speed is controlled commensurate with the brightness of an object by prior manual adjustment of the diaphragm; (ii) an exposure control device of the type in which the shutter speed is initially selected and the diaphragm aperture is controlled commensurate with the brightness of an object; and (iii) an exposure control device of the type in which a programmed exposure control is effected for the diaphragm aperture and the shutter speed commensurate with the brightness of an object. However, an exposure control device of the type in which at least two of the above enumerated three types of exposure controls are effected by means of a single exposure control device does not exist.